The present intention is directed to substituted tetralins, chromans and related compounds of the formula (I), depicted below, which by inhibiting 5-lipoxygenase enzyme and/or blocking leukotriene receptors, are useful in the prevention or treatment of asthma, arthritis, psoriasis, ulcers, myocardial infarction and related disease states in mammals. The present invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions, a method of treatment, and to intermediates useful in the synthesis of said compounds of the formula (I).
Kreft et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,596, describe compounds which are disubstituted naphthalenes, dihydronaphthalenes or tetralins having the formula ##STR1## wherein the dotted lines represent optional double bonds, R.sup.a is 2-pyridyl, 2-quinolyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-quinoxalinyl, 2-thiazolyl, 2-benzothiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 2-benzoxazolyl, 1-alkyl-2-imidazolyl or 1-alkyl-2-benzimidazolyl and R.sup.b is hydroxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl or perfluoro alkyl. Like the compounds of the present invention, these compounds inhibit lipoxygenase enzyme and antagonize the effects of leukotriene D4, and so are useful in the prevention and treatment of asthma.
The chemical nomenclature employed herein generally follows that of "I.U.P.A.C. Nomenclature of Organic Chemistry, 1979 Edition," Pergammon Press, New York, 1979.